Gracias
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: ¿Por qué ahora? Su tío aún tenía mucho que vivir, mucho que hacer. Su vitalidad y fuerza aún no se habían agotado, él debía haber estado allí ¿Qué iba a hacer Zuko sin él?


**Título: **Gracias. **  
Cantidad de palabras: **1.413  
**Advertencia: **Muerte de personaje (No es nada gráfico, ni sangriento... Pero sucede, o al menos se menciona el suceso).

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños. _

* * *

El señor del Fuego Zuko había tenido una semana particularmente agitada, no había tenido tiempo siquiera para dormir debidamente: Andaba por el palacio con el rostro más pálido que lo normal y ojeras bajo sus ojos. A pesar de todo, la firmeza y autoritarismo que debía caracterizarlo, seguían ahí.

Al final de esa misma semana, había partido con una flota de barcos, hacia Ba Sing Se. A duras penas había tenido tiempo de despedirse de Mai, visitar a su tío y preguntarle a su padre por enésima vez sobre el paradero de su madre. Y aún cuando trató de hacerlo todo en el menor tiempo posible, logró retrasar a la flota 10 minutos. No era importante, dirían algunos, pero no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

Por primera vez en sus años como señor del Fuego, (que no eran muchos), partió con una inmensa preocupación y el creciente sentimiento de que algo grave iba a pasar en su ausencia. Estaba seguro que la ciudad y sus colonias estaban seguras, lo suficiente como para resistir un ataque, después de todo, la armada de su nación era una de las mejores y más organizadas que existían. Antes de embarcar miró a su alrededor, expectante, como si esperase que ese algo sucediese allí y ahora. Pero no sucedió y la ansiedad pujó un poco más para salir. Fue entonces, cuando pensó en su tío. Aunque él seguía conservando su humor y energía, ya estaba en una edad muy avanzada y el único pensamiento que se le venía a Zuko a la cabeza era precisamente ése que quería evitar. En pocas palabras, le comentó a Mai sobre su preocupación, ella le había dicho que cuidaría de él.

Y entonces había partido.

El día en que había recibido la carta de Mai, parecía que iba a llover a cántaros. Le habían recomendado especialmente no navegar ese día, por los riesgos que ello representaría; debería esperar al menos tres días, ni uno menos, porque entonces correrían el riesgo de ser atrapados por las olas y sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, (le habían dado una descripción especialmente gráfica e innecesaria).

Zuko desenrolló el papel, esperando encontrarse con alguna queja trivial o un reporte sobre la salud de Iroh. Sin embargo, el contenido no era tan largo como lo que le solía escribir la chica, el texto consistía en unas pocas palabras, todas escritas con letra temblorosa. Zuko no lo comprendió en un principio, entonces le entregó la carta a uno de sus oficiales, pidiéndole que la leyera por él, que no estaba seguro de lo que decía. Aunque sorprendido por la petición, el oficial obedeció, pero no pudo vocalizar lo que leían sus ojos. Simplemente volvió a enrollar el pergamino y tragó saliva, no era precisamente _ésa _la noticia que necesitaba recibir su señor en ese momento, sin embargo, su mirada estricta le obligó a hablar:

— Señor… Lo siento. La carta dice que… La carta dice que su tío murió. La señora Mai dice que se despidió de ella la noche anterior y al otro día lo encontró. Dice que parecía dormido. Es todo lo que dice, señor—. Al terminar de hablar, dio un paso atrás, esperando la reacción de su señor, pero Zuko se limitó a quitarle la carta de las manos, decirle que no dijera nada sobre su contenido y luego irse de allí.

Zuko cerró la puerta de su habitación de un fuerte portazo. Se acostó en la litera con la mirada fija en el techo. Luego se levantó y caminó por la habitación. No podía ser. ¿Por qué demonios Iroh había escogido este momento para morirse? ¿No podía esperar? Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo estúpido de sus preguntas, nadie puede escoger el momento adecuado para morir. Lo que debía preguntarse era porque él no se había quedado cuando evidentemente su instinto le decía que se quedara, que retrasara el viaje. Miró el retrato de su tío que descansaba sobre un pequeño escritorio de metal empotrado en la pared; su mirada cálida y comprensiva parecía traspasar el papel y estar allí, con él, ofreciéndole su apoyo, sus consejos y sus largas charlas.

Con la foto enrollada en su mano, salió del barco. Caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos. No estuvo consciente de sus acciones ni de su camino, hasta que llegó al pie de un árbol, donde sus piernas dejaron de obedecerle y cayó de rodillas. Asegurándose de no cometer ningún error, encendió dos barras de incienso, frente al retrato. Y allí se quedó, hasta que el viento que anunciaba la noche empezó a soplar, agitando las hojas y el largo césped a su alrededor. Aún cuando el sol no se había ocultado completamente, Zuko ya no sentía calor. Solo un peso que había caído de repente sobre sus hombros y un hueco en su pecho, unas ganas incontrolables de gritar, de destruirlo todo. Aún cuando sabía que era una pregunta tonta, no podía dejar de hacérsela: ¿Por qué ahora? Su tío aún tenía mucho que vivir, mucho que hacer. Su vitalidad y fuerza aún no se habían agotado, él debía haber estado allí, al menos hasta cuando naciera su heredero, (o heredera), y pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos y cantarle esas canciones que sólo él sabía. ¿Qué iba a hacer Zuko sin él? No tendría a quien recurrir cuando necesitaba un consejo, tampoco lo volvería a escuchar hablando tan apasionadamente sobre el té.

Se había ido.

Y había sido tan repentino e inesperado que Zuko no había podido decirle nada. Esperaba que Iroh lo hubiese entendido, porque de cualquier manera, Zuko no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos. Solo necesitó querer tomar un poco de aire para empezar a sollozar sin control, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, incontrolables. Lloró por un largo rato, con sus sollozos continuos, hasta que sintió que no podía respirar, no lograba encontrar su propia respiración y cuanto más intentaba, peor se sentía. Trató de recuperarse varias veces; pero siempre, sus ojos se volvían a posar sobre la foto de su tío y empezaba de nuevo.

Para cuando finalmente los sollozos empezaban a remitir, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. No quiso voltearse, por cinco segundos, quiso simplemente irse con su tío. Luego, recordó lo que dejaría atrás: a Mai, a Aang, a Sokka… A todos. Y a su tío no le hubiera gustado mucho que simplemente dejara que eso sucediera. De nuevo, había pensado en una estupidez. Había olvidado todo lo que Iroh le había enseñado con tanto esfuerzo. Trató de recobrarse con el recuerdo de la vida de quien había sido como un padre para él. El hombre que se había convertido en una leyenda, un amable y carismático anciano que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, a un hombre que, aunque no lo pareciera, era uno de los más valientes que Zuko había conocido en toda su vida. Pero de nuevo, rompió a llorar.

Los pasos se acercaron, hasta que llegaron a su lugar. Entonces, Zuko sintió una mano en cada uno de sus hombros, miró hacia atrás para ver a sus cuatro amigos de pie a su lado, todos presas también de incontenibles sollozos. Sus propias lágrimas se detuvieron al verlos, y al pensar de nuevo en su tío, no sintió tanta tristeza por su pérdida. Más bien, se sintió feliz. Feliz por haberlo conocido, feliz porque había encontrado en él lo que creía perdido y sobre todo, feliz porque había sido Iroh quien lo había conducido por ese camino y había creído siempre en él. Había perdonado todos sus errores y lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, asegurándole de ésa manera el inmenso y sincero cariño que sentía por él.

Ahora, que se había ido, Zuko lamentaba no haber podido demostrarle su agradecimiento mucho más. Pero esperaba que, donde quiera que estuviese ahora, lo estuviese viendo, y él, de alguna manera, podría demostrarle que no había perdido su tiempo, que había de hecho de él un hombre valiente y honorable y que no había nada de qué preocuparse: Él seguiría siempre ése camino que Iroh le había mostrado, de esa manera, podría demostrarle lo que tanto había querido decirle. Y allí, frente a aquel árbol, rodeado de sus amigos y con el olor a incienso flotando en el aire, Zuko comprendió que superar la muerte de su tío no sería fácil, pero podía dar un primer paso allí mismo, diciendo lo que tanto había querido decirle: "_Gracias, tío_".

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, esto está inspirado en un fanart que vi. El diseño es parecido a la escena del final de la "Aventura de Iroh", en "Aventuras en Ba Sing Se". Cuando Iroh celebra el cumpleaños de su hijo con el retrato y… Bueno, ya saben esa escena. En cualquier caso, el diseño del fanart es parecido: Zuko bajo un árbol similar, una foto de Iroh. Y en los últimos paneles, el resto del Equipo Avatar, acompañándolo. Había tenido la idea de escribir algo sobre como reaccionaría Zuko ante la muerte de Iroh, descarté demasiadas ideas hasta que la inspiración se perdió... Luego vi el fanart. Y bueno... El resto es historia.

- Bueno, no tengo ni idea como sería la manera correcta de dirigirse a Mai. Supongo que si Zuko es "señor", ella sería "señora", suena raro, pero es lógico, creo yo. Al menos si están casados sería así y sí, en este fic están casados. De cualquier manera, "señora" me sonó raro, pero bueno.. Que se le va a hacer.


End file.
